Gone But Never Forgotten
by DivergentInstruments
Summary: Jace and Clary have been best friends since they were little until they get into a fight which results in Jace telling Clary never to speak to her again, Clary leaves and goes to college, so does Jace. He goes to the same college as her. Best friends again or more? Or will history repeat itself? ALL HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**  
They had been best friends for years, no one understood why, they were both so different. For example, she was plain, had no excitement, and he, was the school's biggest player. They had been best friends since they were 5 years old.  
She never understood why he was her best friend, he could've left her years ago and gotten a new best friend, a prettier one, but he never left her side. But, he was changing, they didn't hang out as much as they used to.

Every 2 weeks he'd have a new girlfriend. She always asked him about it and why he didnt stay with one for more than 2 weeks, he shrugged and said it's none of your business, Clary. That was when he started to get distant. She never understood him, so she just left him and made new friends, as did he.

Everytime she would see him in the halls, her mind would replay all of the memories that had together and it would break her heart. She would see him with another girl with his arm around her waist and she would wish that she was that girl. She was jealous of his girlfriend's. She's been in love with him since she was 9, he was her first and only love.

* * *

Sorry for it being so short. Just wanted to get the Prologue out. (: New story, yayyyyy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Decided to give another chapter, since the Prologue was so short. D: Sorry about the shortness of it. :P Please review and check out my other story, New Neighborhood**

* * *

**Chapter 1: 5 years old**

"Jocelyn! You never told me you had a child!" exclaimed the woman. "Oh, dear me, I guess I forgot to mention it, we haven't talked for a couple years, Celine, you never told you had a child either..." my mother said. So.. the lady's name was Celine, what a weird name, i thought to myself.

"Oh, we should catch up, let's go to the park. It is where Jonathan and I are heading." Celine announced. When we got to the park, it was deserted, I heard my mother talking to Celine, "oh yes Celine, he left when Clarissa was 2, poor girl never met her father." Celine said that Jonathan had the same problem, "Clarissa, Jonathan go play, leave us alone to talk" Jonathan's mother instructed.  
I shrugged and ran to the playground. When I got there, I tried to talk to him, "so your name is Jonathan, that's a cool name! Do you mind if i call you Jace?" I asked as sweetly as i could. He replied, "no, Clarissa is a stupid name." I looked at him shock with tears in my eyes, "Jac- Jonathan, would you like to play...?" I choked back my tears.

He looked at me with his golden eyes and looked shocked and asked, "why would you ask me to play? No one has ever done that before?" I shrugged, "because I'm nice" I said as rudely as I could.  
I went the playground and started playing on the swings, I couldn't figure out how to make myself start swinging, so I kept trying to, I thought I was doing good, but then i realized I was being pushed by Jonathan. I looked at him shocked.  
He smirked at kept pushing, I couldn't help but laugh. My mom noticed and smiled, then checked her watch and noticed how late it was. Then she was right beside me and stopped the swinging, "Clarissa darling, you have school tomorrow lets go." I nodded and said bye to Jonathan who was looking at me, when I noticed him and his mother caught up to us. "So, Isabelle, where do you live?" my mother answered and Celine looked shocked! "I LIVE RIGHT BESIDE YOU!" she yelled.

I got scared because no one yells like that. After that, I noticed my mom kept talking to Celine and I heard a chuckle and looked and saw Jonathan.

"So, I guess we'll be spending a lot of time together?" I couldn't help but look at him, he had golden hair that matched his eyes and his face looked flawless. "What are you staring at? Do i have something on my face?" I laughed and shook my head. "Well, I should get to know you better then? How old are you? do you go to school? how long have you lived in new york? Do you-" I was about to ask another question when he cut me off, "Too many questions, I'm six and yes I do go to school, and since I was a baby, and since you're calling me Jace, I get to call you Clary." He said with a smirk

That's when I noticed where we were, our apartment block, I said my goodbyes and went up to my room and looked at myself in the mirror, I was short, with fiery red hair, vibrant green eyes and freckles, everywhere. I shrugged and climbed into bed, and that was how our friendship started.

**Jace - 14**  
**Clary - 13**  
**Sebastian - 14**  
During the years, our friendship was starting to disappear, he had his own friends and I had mine. When we were both in middle school, I was in grade 8 and he was in grade 9, he kissed me. He said he wanted his first kiss to be with someone he cared about.  
It was in the perfect setting, it was on a ferris wheel at the carnival. I smiled and shrugged and asked, "what about your girlfriend? Didn't you already kiss her?"

"No, I wanted my first kiss to be with you, besides, I think I might break up with, Poppy Jones is pretty hot." And that was when it started, his 'player' reputation. The end of school party was near, it was always held by the same guy every year, Sebastian. He was pretty cute, Jace noticed that I thought he was cute.

It was held every year at the same time, after the graduation. Sebastian was in grade 9 and we were pretty good friends, I was invited and when I got there, I noticed there was alcohol there, I never had it before, but I saw Jace drinking it with Poppy.  
I sighed and grabbed a beer. That was when i noticed Sebastian, he smiled and walked over to me, and said, "so you're, going into grade 9 next year? That's pretty cool." I smiled and said "not really, all my friends are going into high school and im stuck in middle school." He grinned and leaned into my ear and said, "I won't forget you and I don't think Jace will." I looked over at Jace and saw him making out with Poppy, I sighed and joked, "He probably will, he was has his girlfriends to keep him comp-"

I never got to finish what I said because Sebastian was kissing me. I was suprised, I never thought Sebastian liked me like that, he pulled back and apologized, "I'm sorry, I just really wanted to kiss you." I laughed and said it was okay and that's when I noticed Jace looking at us. I laughed, the party was quite wild, everyone was drunk and slurring their words and so was I, I didn't even notice it.  
Next thing I knew was Jace was right beside me, holding me up, he looked at me in disgust, "Clary, i think we should get you home..." he advised me. I shouted at him, "YOU DON'T OWN ME, I CAN GO HOME WHEN I WAN-" I never finished my sentence because I was busy puking, Jace quickly ushered me into the bathroom and held my hair while I puked.

He noticed after awhile, I had fallen asleep on the toilet rim. I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache, I noticed Jace asleep on the bathroom floor aswell. I poked him awake, he looked at me with his hair all messed up, he looked at me and laughed, "well how's your head?" I groaned, I got up off the bathroom floor and looked at myself in the mirror, My red hair was pulled into a ponytail and my makeup was all smudged. I left the bathroom after I cleaned my self up and walked home.

**2 weeks later**  
It was a nice thought that Jace stayed with me after I puked my guts out. Sebastian and I started dating the day after the party. He was sweet, but when we passed Jace in our apartment block, he looked pissed. Why would he care who I dated? I mean, he has a new girl every week! I noticed that Jace barely talked to me after the party. He would give a nice smile and wave when we passed each other, but other than that he never said a word to me. Was he mad that he had to stay with me when I was drunk?

I shook it off and went to Sebastian's. When we hang out, it consists of movies and making out. I enjoy it sometimes, but I wish he would take me out. An unknown number called me, "Hello, is this Clarissa Fray?"

"Yes, it is, why?" The woman on the phone sounded upset, "I'm afraid your mother has been in a terrible accident and didn't make it.." Her voice got quieter as she told me. I was at loss for words, my mom is dead? "T-thank you." I broke down in sobs and left Sebastian's house. I went back home, when I got back, Jace was waiting at my door. "Clary, I heard what happened." I fell into his arms, crying. I heard someone clear his throat. Luke. "Clary, since your dad left, your mom left me as your legal guardian if something happened to her. And, since she's gone. You're coming to live with me, in California."


	3. Chapter 3

**Kailey: Yeah, Jace was jealous.(: And I haven't decided if her mom's death affected the way she acts, I was thinking about it, hm should I? **

**Should I do a chapter in Jace's POV? Hmm... Tell me if you want me to in the reviews. ^^**

**Chapter 2**

When Luke told me I had to move, Jace walked away and I swear I saw I him shed a tear. I ran into Jace's apartment to ask his mom if I could stay with them, when I was greeted by Jace's girlfriend, Sophie. "Hi Sophie..." I said as sweetly as I could.  
She greeted me coldly, "Listen, you stay away from Jace or I promise your world will go down." I looked at her and spat, "My world is already going down, I'm moving, and Jace will move on in about 2 days since your 2 weeks are almost up."

Next thing I knew, I felt a sharp pain on my cheek, "You bitch!" I screamed. She started tackling me and screaming at me saying how I should just leave. She started scratching me and kicking me and when Jace and Sebastian came in they only saw me on top of her, punching her.  
"Clary!" I heard Jace yell and he pulled me off her. Sophie was fake crying to get some sympathy from everyone. No one even noticed the cuts and bruises on me, they were more concerned on the person who was fake crying. Jace noticed me and pulled me outside and started yelling at me, "CLARY WHAT THE HELL? YOU ATTACKED MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"Oh please, Jace she's only going to be your girlfriend for 2 more days because its almost 2 weeks." He looked enraged, "Clary, if you're going to be like this to all my girlfriends, you can forget about being my friend!" He shouted."You're gonna throw away our 9 year friendship for one of your whores!? Wow, Jace I thought I knew you better than this." I shouted.  
"For your information, Sophie and I have been going out for 3 months!" After he said that, he knew exactly what he did, "AND YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TO TELL ME THIS? I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND!? I TOLD YOU EVERYTHING! I TOLD YOU WHEN I GOT A BOYFRIEND, BUT YOU DIDN'T FEEL THE NEED TO TELL ME? I KNOW WE AREN'T AS CLOSE AS WE USED TO BE, BUT I STILL TOLD YOU!" After that, I felt a lot better.  
"I didn't know that it meant that to you... Our friendship. I thought that you were moving on so I needed to. But it still doesn't give you the right to tackle my girlfriend! He said. "I didn't tackle her, she slapped me when I said I wouldn't stay away from you!" I admitted.

"She would never lie, she's an honest to god person, I think you're the one lying, I think we should take a break from our friendship and you should leave." Once he said that, he looked pained, like it was hard for him to say.I felt the tears well up in my eyes, "ITS A GOOD THING I'M MOVING TO CALIFORNIA!" I shouted and walked away.

**6 years later**

_Dear Diary,_  
_And that was the last thing I ever said to him, my best friend, sorry my ex-best friend. It's been 2 years since I last talked to him, I had only had one boyfriend in California, his name was Oscar, we broke up because he wasn't ready for a serious relationship, whatever. I'm now in college for drawing and other stuff. I haven't wrote in my diary for awhile my last entry said that I was in love with Jace. I was.. I'm not anymore. He doesn't even find me pretty, i don't even find myself pretty, I mean look at me, curly red hair and green eyes, how boring is that? Of course, i was considering dying it just to change things up for a bit. Luke helped me move into my dorm, I live right across from guys, they always play their music way to loud, and it's not even good music! My roommate, Kaelie, is pretty nice. We've become good friends. Some days, I wonder what he's doing, if he' s thinking about me and how much he misses me... Anyways, i should get to work on those assignments, they don't do them themselves!_  
_Love, Clary_

"Hey Kaelie!" I shouted. "Clary! I met the most amazing guy, he is nice and cute! Perfect combination!" She sounded really excited. "Did you get his name? Do you think I should go brown?" I asked. I know, I ask a lot of questions, "His name is Jace! And no, I like your hair." I went pale at the name of Jace. It can't be the same guy, no way! "Do you think you could get some pizza?" She nodded and left.  
When she left I couldn't help but freak out. Jace can't be here, I don't want to talk to him. Kaelie came back with pizza and talked about him, next thing I know, she tells me we're going to a club. I shrug and say give a half hour to get ready.  
A half hour later, I was ready to go to the club, "so Kaelie.. what club?" "Pandemonium, there's supposed to be cute guys there! You look good as a red." I thank her and we get into a cab then we're at the club, we get in easy because well.. we're girls. Once we get in there, "OH there's Jace!" she exclaims. I froze. Then I shrugged, it can't be the same guy there's a lot of Jace's out in the world. I decide to go dance when I feel an arm snake around my waist, I turn and look at the guy and see the gold eyes, shocked. **(I was going to leave it there, but I decided to be nice.)**

Jace. What the hell is he doing here? He shouldn't be here. He's just looking at me with wide eyes, he starts to talk and I walk away, with tears in my eyes. I run out of the club and feel someone tug on my arm, i turn around and see Jace looking at me. "Save it Jace. I'm not interested." I say rudely. He looks at me puzzled, "Clary? Why are you here?" He asks sounding shocked.  
"Am I not allowed to go out?" I couldn't help but stare at him, he looked different, so much different. His hair looked as if got darker. I tug my arm away and walk away. It was around 1 in the morning when I got back to my dorm, and I just cried myself to sleep.  
I woke around 3, because I heard my dorm room door unlocking, it was Lacey. But she wasn't alone. She brought someone home, Jace, and they were making out and it looked as if it was going to farther, I cleared my throat and arched an eyebrow, "If you do not mind, people are trying to sleep, go somewhere else please." They both stared at me in shock, I rolled my eyes and grabbed my sketchbook and started sketching., I dropped it and it landed on a picture of Jace and I when we were younger, I quickly grabbed my sketchbook and closed it. I knew he saw the picture. Kaelie looked around and apologized and Jace left. I felt a tear roll down my face. I knew I shouldn't cry because of him, but seeing him brought up feelings I hated. I silently weeped to myself.

I woke up the next morning at 6, I groaned and go up and put my hair in my usual hairstyle that let a couple pieces of hair fall around my face. I grabbed my sketchbook and went down to the lounge to draw, I liked to draw there at 6, because no one was there, once people started to come, I went to starbucks to get my coffee.  
And then i would go to my art class. I curled up on the lounge couch, I couldn't think of anything to draw that would describe my feelings, drawing helped me get my feelings out, but I couldn't find any. I closed my sketchbook and went to my dorm and I saw Jace there, getting ready to knock. "If you're looking for Kaelie, she's asleep." I said as coldly as I could.

"I wasn't looking for her, I was looking for you. We need to talk." He sounded desperate. I shrugged and went into my dorm to get ready for my classes, when I got in there, I saw Kaelie looking at my stuff, my pictures and drawings to be exact. "What are these?" She asked rudely. "My pictures. I would rather you not look through my stuff." I noticed which picture she was on, the one of Jace and I, Jace was standing at the door with wide eyes. I grabbed the pictures away from Kaelie and threw them in the trash.  
"They're nothing. The guy in the photos means nothing to be, he was a dick who threw away our friendship because of one stupid fight. I wish to never see him again." I yelled. Hoping he would hear and go away. But he didn't, he just stood there with his mouth open. I went over to him, " better close that mouth, don't wanna get bugs in it, pretty boy." I said sarcastically.  
I walked out of the dorms and left, I knew he was following me. "Clary wait. I'm sorry for what I said, can't you let it go? I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I didn't want you to be jealous. I knew how you felt about me." He sounded sorry.

I stopped in my tracks. "Excuse me? You don't know how I felt about you. I admit I did like you. But when you weren't even there to comfort me when my mom died and you took your girlfriend of three months side over mine. I'm pretty sure you don't know how I felt. You broke my heart when you said we should take a break. IT BROKE MY HEART. YOU WERE THE ONLY PERSON I COULD COUNT ON AND YOU BAILED ON ME AGAIN." I shouted.  
"I go to school here, so you might as well get used to me being around Kaelie and the classes." He sounded cocky and not like Jace. "You better never be there when i'm there or I swear I will kill you." It hurt to say that, but I did it, and I walked back to my dorm and I saw Kaelie looking at my sketchbook.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? THAT'S MINE!" I shouted. i was pissed, how did she find that? I hid it behind my headboard. "You draw him a lot." She sounded sad, "Yes I do, his bone structure is nice. If you do not mind, i prefer people not looking at my stuff." I sounded cold, and I didn't care. I left my dorm to go to my classes, when a guy stepped out and walked into me, I fell backwards, as did he.  
He looked at me and his eyes went wide, I don't know why though. He was cute though, he had curly short hair and glasses, he was cute, a geek cute. He scrambled for words, "Oh, I'm such a klutz." I laughed and said, "it's alright! You're gonna have to pay me back for knocking me backwards" I joked. "Let me buy you dinner tomorrow." He asked nervously.

I held out my hand and said, "Clary, and I'd love dinner with you." I smiled sweetly, I knew I was blushing. He took my hand and said, "Simon," I smiled, "I have classes now, but hopefully I will get to see more, Simon?" He nodded at me eagerly.

I left smiling like an idiot. My class went by fast, it was just basics on drawing, my teacher stopped me, "Clary, I really love your drawings, I would love for you to draw more, I don't understand why you're in the basics class."  
I shrugged, "I wanted to start easy for my first year." My teacher nodded.

I went back to my dorm and Jace was there with Kaelie, they were giggling. I rolled my eyes and went to my bed, I laid down on my bed and started drawing Simon. Except I didn't get to finish my picture, I dozed off and woke up with my sketchbook on the floor, thankfully it was closed. My hair was a total mess. I hid my sketchbook and started taking my hair out of it's pins, and deciding what to wear for bed.  
I went over to Kaelie's bed to check if she was asleep, I saw that she was, but I saw Jace with her, I mumbled to myself that I wished I had a permanent marker to draw on his face. I quickly went to the bathroom and changed and climbed into bed, and fell asleep. I then remembered I had a permanent marker in my art supplies, I grabbed it and started writing, 'I love Clary, I like dick's, I suck ass' I laughed and silently applauded myself. I threw the marker out the window to destroy evidence and I went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry if there are any weird names, I originally had this story with different names but I decided to make it a Mortal Instruments fanfiction. Just in case I missed any of them. But, thanks for the reviews! (: Check out my other story too, ****New Neighborhood.**

**I got a new computer for Christmas and have yet to set it up. It may take a while for the next chapter, but please bare with me. **

**Chapter 3**  
The next day, I woke up at 9 and I had no classes so I decided to put a lazy outfit which consisted of a, long dark green shirt that was loosely fitting and blue short shorts, my hair was in it's regular hairstyle, being held by bobbypins.

It was around 10 when Jace and Kaelie woke up. "Good morning." I said without looking away from my sketchbook. I heard her snicker, then come over to me, "whatcha drawing," she asked, "just a guy I met" I said innocently.

"You met a guy!? Oh, this will be perfect! Are you going on a date with him?" "Yes, we're going out on a date tonight, it's for him to apologize to me about running into me." Kaelie looked at me, excited. "We have to get you ready for tonight! Say, if you and him hit it off and become boyfriend and girlfriend, we can go on double dates!" she squealed. I shook my head and closed my laptop. I got up off my bed, "What do you think I should wear tonight?" I asked hoping not to sound to nervous.

"I have the perfect dress for you!" I sighed, most of Kaelie's clothes look so tight and small. The dress she pulled out was a deep blue and short. I gasped, "Kaelie, this is gorgeous!" "Is it? I bought it like 2 months ago, doesn't fit me, you have a smaller figure than me, so maybe it'll fit you?" She shrugged after she said that. She threw the dress at me and said, "go try it on, slut." That was how our relationship was, we would call each other names but we never meant it, she was like a sister to me. After I had finished changing into it, I came out from behind the cover and I noticed Jace was still there, and hadn't noticed the sharpie on his face. He had his mouth open. Kaelie turned around and looked shocked, "damn girl, you look hot, you just gotta fix that hair." I sighed, I hated it when Kaelie got ahold of me, she always made me look like someone else.

But I always did appreciate the thought and the time she takes to make me look good for a date. After an hour she had my hair straightened and recurled, with neater curls. "Now, it's time to work on your face..." She said sarcastically, "I don't think she needs any make up, she already looks beautiful." I heard Jace say. "Don't you have anywhere else to be? Oh, Jace, can you come here for a moment? You have something on your face." He shrugged and walked to the mirror and nearly screamed, "WHAT THE FUCK CLARY?" "Payback's a bitch," Kaelie looked up and burst out laughing, "oh my god" She was nearly in tears.

He left and slammed the door shut. Kaelie shrugged and continued to put makeup on me, mascara, foundation, blush and a bit of eyeliner. When she was finished, l looked in the mirror, this is way more makeup than I usually wear, I only usually wear mascara and a bit of foundation. She looked pleased with her work, "There you go, now go on your date, I want all the details when you get back!"

I looked at her and then at the clock and I realized how late it was. I quickly grabbed my purse and jacket and said goodbye to Kaelie. As soon as I opened the door, I collided with someone's head, it was Simon. I laughed, "we have to stop meeting like this." Simon laughed and put his hand out to help me up, once he did, he didn't let go of my hand, he just walked with our fingers intertwined, we walked all the way to the restaurant, which wasn't to far, I learned that his parents died when he was 5 and he's lived in foster care all his life.

We ate and talked, after we were finished our dinner, he paid and walked me back to my dorm, "I had a really nice time tonight." He said leaning close to my face. "As did I" I smiled and leaned close and kissed him, it was a pleasant kiss, like having lemonade on a summer day. It was at that exact moment Jace decided to open the door, I have never been so pissed off at someone. Simon looked like his was uncomfortable, "uh.. Clary, I- I'll see you tomorrow." He stuttered on his words, and he went into his room.

I pushed Jace, "Where's Kaelie? You just had to ruin my date! We aren't friends anymore, you don't need to meet the guy! Just get out of my room!" I yelled. "I know we're not friend's anymore, I thought you were Kaelie. I'm sorry." He admitted. "Kaelie wouldn't stand outside for no damn reason, he probably doesn't wanna go out with me anymore because he thinks i have a boyfriend now, thanks to you. When you went out on dates with your skanks, you didn't see me open the door, and look at her until she left!" I screamed.

"I said I was sorry! Why can't you accept my apology?" He sounded angry. "Because you broke me! I can never forgive you." I said with tears in my eyes. He looked shocked, "how did I break you?" He asked, confused. "You were my best friend, you told me to get lost because your skank started a fight with me." I choked on my tears when I said that. "Just get out, do not come back when I'm here." I yelled, and I pushed him out of my dorm room and as soon as I closed the door, I slid down the door and started crying, all those tears I have been trying so hard to contain just came out. I cried until no tears came out, I know Jace heard me crying, I hope he knows what he did to me, how heartbroken I was when he told me to leave.

I slowly crawled to bed, I didn't even bother taking my makeup off, I just cried myself asleep like I did when he told me to leave. When he said that, all those memories we had when we were children just shattered, along with my heart. And with those shattered memories replaying in my head, I drifted into a restless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for such a long wait! I sort of got my computer set up. Yay... Okay, not exciting, I know. Thank you to all who reviewed, favourited, and followed. It's finally 2014! Yay! How was your New Year's?**

**Sorry if this chapter seems a little rushed or boring. It's kind of a filler chapter. Just wanted to get a chapter to you guys, 'cause I hate it when the authors of fanfics never update. Number one Pet Peeve! Okay, on with the story! Love youu33  
**

**Disclaimer: I can't think of a clever way of saying this so yeah... I don't own TMI. I only own the plot**

**Chapter 5**  
Kaelie woke me up with a bang, literally. She slammed the door, I couldn't help but ask what was wrong,"Kaelie, why are you slamming the damn door?" She looked at me, "You told Jace to never come back here! You just kicked my boyfriend out of our room!" She yelled at me.  
"He interrupted my date, and can't you go to his room? I didn't know he had to spend so much time here!" I tried to sound calm but my anger got the best of me.  
"I'm sorry he interrupted your date, but you can't just kick him out of here! And yes he does get to spend time here, because he's my boyfriend just like your boyfriend will, but you know what, he can't spend any time here!" She sounded pissed off. "I said he could come here when I'm not here, why can't you guys ever go to his room? Does it suck that bad!?"  
She sighed, "Where do you think I was all night? His room is across the hall" After she said that, she looked at me. "He lives across the hall? Why couldn't you guys ever go over there? more importantly he lives with the guy I went out with? Was that date planned?"  
"You didn't have the right to ban him from our room, i'll ban your boyfriend from our room!" She sounded angry, like she was ready to murder me.  
"You have no fucking idea what he did to me, you will never understand what happened between me and him. You may think he's amazing, but I know the real him." And with that statement, I left my dorm.I stormed out of my own dorm, in tears.  
"Clary wait!" Oh great, my luck was perfect today. "What do you want Jace?" I wiped all the tears off of my face. "I heard what happened between you and Kaelie." "Well, isn't that just peachy!" I said sarcastically.  
He frowned, "I'm sorry for what I did to you 6 years ago. I've regretted it everyday. Throwing away our friendship was the worst thing that I ever did." He looked down, "why don't we get some coffee?" He looked up instantly, and nodded.  
He better not make me regret forgiving him,"I see you got the sharpie off your face." I said, trying to lighten the mood. He laughed, "After about 6 hours and I had to go to my classes like that!" I almost fell over from laughing so hard.  
"So, what happened to Sophie?" He shook his head laughing, his left incisor was chipped. I wonder how. "She told me the truth a week after. I was going to call you, but I didn't have your number." He pouted, and that gave me the hint that he wanted my number. I sighed, he stuck his bottom lip out farther, damn, all I wanted to do was to take his lip in between my teeth and - wait what? What are you thinking Clary! You have a boyfriend.  
God dammit, get your head out of the gutter. "Is that your way of asking for my number?" He nodded eagerly, I grabbed his hand and wrote my number on his palm.  
"Cool! So, am I still banned from your room?" I sighed, and shook my head. "But this doesn't mean we're friends again." I said sternly. He frowned. "Anyways, where's the best coffee shop here in California?" I could see a bit of sadness in his eyes, probably because I told him we weren't friend's.  
"You have to earn the right to know where it is." He raised an eyebrow, "Why is that? Is it that exclusive?" I nodded, "Clary! What do I have to do to know where it is!?" I chuckled, "you have to stop being such a dick." He rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll come find you when I learn how to do that."  
He stuck his tongue out at me and left. I couldn't help but blush.  
A grin was plastered to my face all day until I went back to my dorm. Jace and Kaelie were making out, how lovely. I cleared my throat and they both stopped shoving their tongues down each other's throats.  
"Enjoying yourselves?" I asked, they both nodded and looked embarrassed. "Alright, I'm going to go work on my art project, when I get back, I expect your tongues to be in their own mouths." I put on my best mother voice and face.  
As soon as I closed the door I started laughing, and walked to starbucks and got a caramel Frappuccino (I'm obsessed with that right now.) I saw a girl with raven-black hair and ice blue eyes. She looked beautiful, I mean, if I was a dude, I would totally go for her.  
I silently chuckled at my thoughts, I'm overtired, I need to get back and go to bed. I walked back to my room with my Frappuccino, and silently humming the batman theme song.  
I finally got back and Jace and Kaelie were sitting up, lips swollen and Kaelies shirt on backwards, I knew exactly what they were doing.. I couldn't help but laugh, they actually listened to me. I laughed so hard I fell over, "oh my god, I- know what you two- were doing. It's written- all over your- face." I got out between my laughs.  
When I finally regained my composure, Kaelie's face was as red as a tomato. She was fixing her shirt and Jace just sat there with an emotionless face. I grabbed my pajamas and went to the bathroom to change, before I left, I used two fingers and pointed at them, then me, signalling that I was watching them. I changed and washed up quickly. When I came out, Jace was gone and Kaelie still looked like a tomato.  
"That was embarrassing, never do that again!" "Maybe put your shirt on right after you're done." I sighed, I got into bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light.

**Check out my other story too!**

**New Neighbourhood : _The clave has kicked them out of the institute. They've moved into a mundane neighborhood, there's a girl with memorizing green eyes and red hair. The clave has told them to act like mundies. The girl with piercing eyes is unaffected by Jace's filrting. She think's he's crazy, but is he really? Human and Shadowhunters_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**AN: Sorry for such a long wait! I just move into a new house and blah blah blah. You don't really care. I understand. Sorry if there's any mistakes, I did this on my phone. HAVE YOU SEEN THE CITY OF HEAVENLY FIRE COVER? OPINIONS? **

**I** woke up the next morning with a sore throat. I cursed silently. How lovely. "Good morning." I croaked out to Kaelie. She looked at me and turned away without saying anything. She must be mad about what I said last night, I don't get why she got so mad other that, what a drama queen. I got out of bed and had a sudden wave of nausea, I ran to the bathroom, not even Caring that I was in a flimsy tank top and short Pajama shorts. And of course, I ran into Jace. "Whoa red, I like your outfit," he said with a wink, "but I think you-" I didn't hear what he had to say because I puked on him. Kaelie walked out of our room and laughed, I scowled at her. I looked at Jace and he look disgusted, "uhm... I think you should go back to bed clary..." He helped me back into my room and bed. "I'm sorry." I said while getting underneath the covers. "It's cool, I'm just going to shower and change and I'll see how you're doing." That was how Jace was, always taking care of me while I was sick. I nodded and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

I felt something poking me in the back, I kept on swatting at it. But the poking was getting worse, I opened my eyes and turned and saw amber eyes. I groaned, "sleeping Beauty awakes!" I slapped him on the arm, "ow.. I just wanted to let you know I brought you soup. Your favourite, chicken noodle." My eyes widened, I sat up and he handed me the bowl. I turned on my tv and moved over so Jace could lay beside me. I patted the spot beside me and he shook his head, "what else do you have to do today? Why not spend a couple minutes watching tv?" I said playfully, he sighed and climbed in. He rested his arm on my headboard and changed the channels while I ate, "pick a damn channel!" He jumped a little when I yelled. "Okay fine! What do you want to watch?" I grabbed the remote off of him and turned the tv onto Once Upon A Time. I looked at him and smiled. He rolled his eyes and got comfortable. "Why do you like this show?" He asked, sounding bored. "It's interesting and I love fairy tales, you should know this about me." He gave a one shoulder shrug and continued asking questions about who someone was or why they were there. I sighed and changed the channel to a movie. I finished my soup and laid back down, I grabbed my sketchbook and started drawing. I looked over at Jace and he was asleep, i smiled slightly and started drawing him, he looked vulnerable while he slept, his guard was down. He was smiling a bit. I was halfway into drawing him when he woke up, he looked at me and smiled. "What are you drawing?" I closed my sketchbook, "nothing." I laid down on my pillow and Jace hovered above me. "Uh Jace, what are you doing?" He kept on getting closer until his lips touched mine, I felt a bit of electricity go through me when he started kissing me. I deepened the kiss and rolled us over so I was straddling him. His eyes were a dark shade, I could barely see the gold in them. I started kissing him again and tangling my fingers in his golden curls, I tugged on them and earned a moan from him. He pulled away, gasping for air. "We shouldn't be doing this."  
"I know," and I pulled him down for another kiss. It felt like we were kissing for hours, both of our shirts ended up on the floor and I was tracing his and with my fingertips, I could feel him shuddering underneath me. Just when it was about to go another step farther, it stopped as fast as it started. I looked around, my shirt was still on, so was his and he was fast asleep. I felt really confused, I looked at the time and it was 9. I laid back on my bed trying to figure out what the hell just happened, when kaelie walked into our dorm. "What the hell is this!?" Her voice was loud enough to wake up the entire neighborhood. Jace fell out of my bed because her voice startled him out of his sleep. He looked at me, "nothing Kaelie! We were both sleeping. I swear!" No we weren't just sleeping, we kissed and did stuff I wanted to say. But I wasn't even sure that was real. "You could've been doing stuff before I came in! Don't lie to me Jace, I know what your reputation was before." He walked up to her and pinned her against the wall, "you don't know anything about me. You are just another girl to me. A girl who was willing to have sex with me. You were never my girlfriend and you will never be!" She started whimpering and asked him to let her go. I could see his knuckles turning white because of how hard he was holding her arms. I got out of my bed and my put my hands on his arms, "Jace let her go. She's not worth it." I pleaded. "Stay out of this Clary!" I jumped a little, he has never yelled at me like that. "Jace! You're hurting her let her go!" I started pulling at his arms to let her go, he wasn't moving.  
I wrapped my arms around his waist and gently started to pull him away, "Jace please just let her go." I whispered into his ear. His grip loosened and I was able to pull him off of her, he turned around and hugged me. I motioned for Kaelie to leave for a little while. She basically ran out of our dorm. I started to walk with Jace over to my bed. "Jace what happened? Why did you grab Kaelie?" He shrugged and let go of me. "I don't know. I guess because she accused me of cheating and sleeping with you." I pulled him in for another hug, except he didn't let me hug him. "No Clary. Did you see what happened? I'm dangerous. You shouldn't be around me." I shook my head, "no Jace, you're not dangerous, it was an accident." He shook his head and left.

* * *

Kaelie came back after an hour, she had dark purple bruises on her arms and her blond hair looked as if a little bit of red was stained into it. "Are you okay?" She didn't answer, she just crawled into her bed and hugged her pillow. I sighed and laid beside her and she cried. She cried until she fell asleep. I sighed and eventually fell asleep, replaying the events of today.


End file.
